


Lost My Way

by CallmeNana



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeNana/pseuds/CallmeNana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakamaru is a plain journalist, hence he leads a normal life, out of paranormal. What will happen if a vampire different from the others will barge into his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so you're likely to find mistakes. If you want to point them out, I'd be totally glad! I can learn from my mistakes, so don't hesitate if you see any! Anyway, since school has me very bricked, I can't update regularly, so please don't be mad at me if new chapters come once in a blue moon, so sorry! >_

As usual, Nakamaru would wake up early in the morning, grab something to eat and go off to his work (he was a journalist, really admired by his colleagues for his writing talent and as a person), there he would greet all of his colleagues and start his work. At lunch time you could usually find him sitting alone (because, despite his being popular, loved and trusted by everyone, he didn't really like being in company) on a bench near his workplace, then he would end his work day, sometimes he would stay overtime, otherwise he would go home.

He didn't really like hanging out with his colleagues, but that night he could not refuse, because they decided to celebrate his umpteenth success. Nakamaru wasn't used to drink, so that unfinished beer he drunk, made its effect. It was kinda late so he decided to sneak out, sure that his workmates wouldn't notice as drunk as they were. The air was that typical chilly air of January, so he shrunk in his coat and walked. He was passing by a path along a certain river, lighted up just by the moonlight and it was very quit as there were nobody in the sight.

Suddenly, Nakamaru heard some strange rumor coming from the river; at first he sped up, thinking it could be something dangerous, but, as the sound became more clear, he noticed that someone was probably hurt, so he went back and rushed down the river approaching more and more that sound, which became more piercing and louder each step he took. There was a man laying down on the dark grass, and seemed to be really in pain, so Nakamaru got closer, but soon stopped, freaked out by the fangs clearly shining under the moonlight. He closed his eyes and with his lids shut he concluded that he was drunk, that's why he was imagining things; Vampire couldn't really exist, they were just a legend, and legend were just stories… right?

He slowly opened his eyes, hoping that it was just it fancy, but that fangs were shining even more brightly, if possible. He was about to run away, when the vampire turned his head toward Maru and pointed at him, his hand shaking and his weak voice trembling:

"Please…help me…", his voice broke, but seeing the frightened expression the guy in front of him made, he forced himself to continue: "I promise I won't bite you, if you do it", said agonizing. Nakamaru knew vampires tried to approach their victims, deceiving them in order to bit them; also, he found strange that a mythological creature would be in pain, but he couldn't ignore if someone was asking for his help, so he tried to help him stand. As soon as Nakamaru touched the vampire he noticed he was wet and also dirty. The vampire was smaller than him and a bit shorter, also he had the sweetest smell the guy ever sniffed, but he couldn't figure out what he smelt like.

"May I know what happened to you?", Nakamaru didn't know if vampires could feel the cold, but anyway he took off his coat and offered him to the other, who gladly accepted.

"I was trying to have dinner", Maru's eyes widened, and the fear rose again, thinking that he was a possible dinner, "Ah! That's not what you're thinking! I, we, don't drink human blood, I was just catching some animal, but I'm weaker than my companions", the vampire voice broke in some points and his hand was on his stomach, maybe for the pain, maybe for the hunger, Nakamaru thought.

"So you're not an average vampire?"

"That's right! Can I ask you something? Do you know how to heal an injury?"

"I do, but what's wrong?", of course he would, when he was a student, Nakamaru was in the soccer team and he was used to treat his injury by himself.

"I hurt my stomach. My companions usually heal fast, and I think I should too. I'm not too sure, tough"

"Why?"

"I'm different, I told you. I'll explain things to you when I'll get better, I promise", he was starting to get better, at least his voice was.

"Okay"

"By the way, my name is Kamenashi Kazuya"

"Oh, pleased to meet you. My name is Nakamaru Yuichi"

 

~*~

They reached Nakamaru's place faster than he thought, considering he was helping a hurt vampire. He managed to find his way to the pocket and quickly and to open the door being unnoticed. He made the other one rest on the couch while he was looking for bandages and other things… did medicines have effects on vampire? Maybe not, but he said he wasn't an ordinary one, so he eventually took everything and went in the bathroom, where he filled a basin to wipe off the blood. Blood….was the dude in the other room really a vampire? Or was he some psycho who wanted to have fun and Nakamaru choose the wrong place and timing?

He shook of his thoughts and went back to the room where the vampire was resting. Maru got closer, trying not to make noise, and took a look at the vampire. He had never seen nothing as beautiful and perfect before: his features were tender, long and a bit curly brown hair framed a pale face, beautiful lips covered a set of white teeth and threatening fangs, his body was slim under the dirty clothes. The vampire slowly opened his eyes and blinked:

"What's wrong?"

"Ehm, I need you to take off the shirt if you want me to treat you"

"Ah, sure!", he said unbuttoning and revealing a pale body.

Nakamaru started to clean the injury and when all the blood was removed he noticed that the injury was smaller than he expected, considering the amount of blood. There could only be one reason:

"See? You heal quickly! The injury is almost fully healed!", so he really was a vampire after all.

"Is it? Well, now the pain is bearable", said the vampire with a genuine smile lighting his face, uncovering a set of sparkling teeth.

"Then I'll just apply a bandage, just in case"

"Thank you!", Nakamaru carefully applied the bandage, then he suddenly got up.

"Ah, Kamenashi..san? I'll take you some clean clothes, so I can wash this ones!"

"Oh, don't worry, you can call me however you like, I don't really mind about it"

"Then, I'll call you Kame!", Nakamaru said, then he disappeared in the bedroom.

"I put the clothes on my bed, can you do it yourself or do you need my help?"

"No, I can do it, it doesn't hurt as when you picked me up at the river"

"Oh, I'm glad!", he said smiling. Kame got up and went changing, then Nakamaru took the dirty clothes and put them in the washer.

"Ne, Kame", he said, trying to get Kame's attention as the latter was looking around, "do vampires need to sleep?"

"We don't really need it, but we can, if we want to"

"Then, where you sleeping while I was getting the bandages?"

"I was. You know, sometimes you just need a break, living non-stop is tiring even for us"

"And what about your dinner?"  
"Vampires are different from humans: we don't need to eat various times a day"  
"Then, why where you hunting?"  
"I didn't have nothing to do..also...", he seemed quite embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

"You know, it's embarrassing to admit it…but I lost my way…"

"Where you alone?"

"No I was with my companions... but they are too fast and I'm weaker, so I stopped a bit and I lost them"

"Ah, poor you! Well, where do you live?"

"We don't have a house. We are nomads and since I was born, I was always traveling. I've never experienced human life"

"Was born…you mean when you were transformed? Well, before you were a vampire you experienced a normal life, didn't you?"

"No, no, I mean when I was born! I told you that I'm different and weaker than a normal vampire"

"Then explain it to me!", Kame could really tell Nakamaru was really curios just by looking at his eyes: they where shining with interest. Things like this don't really happen to a normal man like him, so this was really something unique, also Nakamaru really loved learning new things.

"Ok, I told you that we don't drink human blood, didn't I?", Nakamaru nodded.

"That's because my mother is a human", Maru didn't understand. Even his mother was human..shouldn't it be that way? He looked at Kame with a confused gaze.

"My mother is human, but my father is a vampire…so I was born", so vampires could procreate…shouldn't it be dried down there?

"My father didn't want to transform my mother at first, so she simply followed my dad's clan along. Every vampire of my father's clan liked her and none ever dared bite her and tey didn't even drink human blood. But one day she begged for him to transform her, because she didn't want to die and leave me and my father alone. Now she is a vampire like him, but still we don't drink human blood, neither we need or feel the desire to. We are fine like this"

"So you actually lost your family"

"No, I've got a clan of my own and my mom and dad are somewhere else"

"Why aren't you with them?"  
"Because, unless you are a female, you can't be in the same clan as someone blood-related to you. Since I'm weak I could be with them until some of my powers improved. When it happened, I formed my clan"

"But can all the vampire have children?"

"Only if the mother is a human, female vampires can't procreate. So those like me are kinda rare"

"Why?"

"There aren't much other vampires who don't drink human blood, for them human are not to be with, they are victims", Nakamaru had the creeps hearing the last sentence.

"You said you are weaker. What is this about?"

"As you can see, I heal quick, but not as the other vampires; I'm not strong and fast as my companions. They said that by the time, I would be as the others, but it's a slow process and it might even take decades. It's not that sure, as those of my kind aren't that much, but traveling we heard this things by other vampires. Any other question?", Nakamaru started thinking.

"Yes, what will you do from now on without your clan? I know it's not much, but you are weak and traveling alone would be dangerous, so why don't you stay here for the time being? Maybe your mates will find you", Kame's eyes widened, no one treated him like that, treating his hurt, washing his clothes and offering him a place where to stay. A breathtaking smile lit up his face.

"Is it a yes?", Nakamaru asked.

"Ah…yes, but..You are quite naïve Nakamaru: letting a vampire in your home is a careless action"

"I know, but I trust your words. Also if you really wanted to attack me, you wouldn't have told me your story and you exposed yourself when we met. Normally a vampire wouldn't tell his victim he is one, right?"

"Ok, you are not as naïve as I thought"

"Are you praising me?"

"Yes", at that moment, Nakamaru's stomach rumbled and Kame ilted his head to the left, "Nakamaru you are making strange noises!!", Kame said pointing at him with a worried face.

"It is not a strange noise. When my stomach makes this, it means that I'm hungry", Maru said smiling at the other's reaction.

"Oooooh, humans are funny!", Kame laughed, then he poked Nakamaru's belly.

"You've never been with a human?", Nakamaru asked and Kame shook his head.

"But your mother was human before, and you seem to know some of our habits"

"I was still a child when she was human, and I don't remember much, but I do know some of your habit. For example, you need to eat various times a day and every day, you need to sleep for resting, you go in places where you learn things (my mother wanted to send me in one of those, but my father told her that it was impossible, since I'm a vampire), then you need to work…and…I don't think I remember anything else", Kame said smiling innocently.

"Well that are basics, anyway, I need to eat, so now excuse me", Kame followed the Nakamaru as he went in the kitchen, interested eyes following every single move the latter made. The vampire vrinkled his nose when the smell of food reached it, Nakamaru watched amused.

 

"If you don't like it, then don't stend up here!", said grinning.

"But I'm curious! I've never seen this kind of things!", said Kame pouting.

So cute, Maru thought.

***

When dinner was ready, Nakamaru sat and Kame did the same, gazing fixedly at him. That made Maru blush, feeling embarrassed.

"You are cute!", said the vampire grinning. Now even Maru's ear were red. "Also, your neck is tempting, in a good way, don't worry", he said, but Maru had the creeps, Kame was a vampire and he had never really dealt with a human.

Kamenashi understood the other's worries and he put his hand on Maru's one, wich was resting on the table.

"I won't bite you, you helped me and you were the first one who treated me this kindly, so you don't have to worry", he said with gentle eyes and smile. Maru shoved the remaining food into his mouth, more at ease than before, the vampire kept gazing at the other.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters are quite old, so I'll be posting them all (they're not a lot, tho xD). Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and you'll like this one as well! I won't waste your time any further, go on reading!

After dinner, Nakamaru showed Kame the joys of television. The latter sat on the couch in the living room flicking channels while the other was working on his laptop.

"By the way, I don't even know what your work is,” Kame said, head coming up from the arm of the couch.

"I'm a reporter,” Maru said, keeping his glasses-clad eyes on his work.

"Eh,…what is a reporter? And what are you wearing? It suits you!"

"A person who report news, and I'm wearing glasses, they improve one's sight. Ah, and thanks for the compliment."

Kame let out a noise of amazement and then there was silence. Maru yawned and Kame pointed a finger at him excited, "I know this! You do this when you're sleepy, right! If you are, why don’t you go to bed?"

Maru scratched the back of his head, "Because I must finish this article for tomorrow, it's the deadline"

"It won't be about a vampire wandering in the city, will it?" Kame asked. He seemed worried.

"Don't worry! It's not about that, just some article about baseball, I write about sports."

"Baseball?" Nakamaru sighed a bit. He felt like a parent teaching small child.

"Yeah, a team game played on a field with four bases connected to form a diamond shape. There are nine players on each team and the object is to score runs by batting a ball and running through the bases. Basically that's it," Maru explained.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, we humans have fun like that."

"You have a strange way to do it."

"Well, excuse us.”

"Well, I want to read it anyway."

"Ok, when the journal is ready, I'll take a copy for you. Happy?" Nakamaru turned his head to face Kame and smiled at him.

"Yes!"

"Finally, I finished it!" Nakamaru said, swimming in self accomplishment.

"Otsukare!"

"Yes, thanks", Maru answered. He let out yet another yawn.

"Ok, Mr. Reporter, now go to sleep!"

"But I need a shower…"

"Then do it fast and then go to sleep!"

"Alrighty…” Maru said and disappeared in the bathroom. Kame resumed watching TV.

~*~

Nakamaru woke up early in the morning and strange noises came from the kitchen. He thought there could be a thief and he froze, but, regaining consciousness, he remembered his strange encounter the previous day. Curious, he got up and walked in the other room.

"What are you up to this early in the morning, on top of it, in my kitchen?" Maru complained squinting his eyes. Once he regained his full vision after all the sleep had been rubbed away, he saw Kame. He had dirtied himself from head to toe in his attempt to cook.

"I was trying to imitate what you did yesterday. Don't you need to eat when you wake up? But it seems like I can't do it after all…” Kame said innocently. His ashamed look was so cute that Nakamaru was left speechless.

"I appreciate it, thanks anyway. Wait, don't tell me you were practicing all night long?" Maru said.

"Not really, I started when I was sure you were sleeping deeply,” Kame said, even cuter than before.

Nakamaru cracked a small smile, "Wow, thanks a lot! Really, you don't have to worry, that was very cute of you…but that's not the way you should wear an apron. Let me show you.” He came closer and fixed it.

"It suits you! Now I'll clean this, then I'll make breakfast and go to work, ok?"

"Ok, but it doesn't feel right that you clean the mess I made…"

"You don't know how to do it, so you could make this even more messier…"

"You have a point,” Kame said. He chuckled.

Kame watched every single move Nakamaru made, trying to memorize as much as he could, especially when the latter cooked.

 

"Then I'll be going now! Don'tー", Nakamaru attempted to say, but he was soon interrupted by Kame.

"…go out and don't mess up the house. You already told me that quite a bit, you know? Just as much as you are saying that you'd be going. If you keep doing this, you'll surely be late! I won't move an inch, so you can be at ease. See you! You don't have to come early just for me!" He ended Nakamaru's speech, and then waved his hand, sending the reporter off.

As he entered the building Nakamaru couldn't stop worrying about his guest. He really didn't do anything to worry him that much, but truth was that the guest was quite an unusual one. No one could really brag about having a vampire in their home.

"Hey big nose!” his closest friend and coworker, Akanishi Jin, called out to him. They met while they were in Middle School. When they started college, Akanishi went to America and when he came back, Nakamaru helped him find a job. He decided that being a reporter was a good idea, so he joined him.

"You sure you are alright? It's not like you spacing out," Akanishi remarked.

Nakamaru shook his head in order to push away his thoughts and answer his friend.

"Sure I am. I was just thinking"

"What can it be? It must be something serious, if that could make you worry.”

Nakamaru always thought that working with someone who knows him well and who understands him was a good thing, but not in that moment. He couldn't lie to his best friend, but he could never tell him he had a vampire waiting for him at home. It was ok, if he was a pet, but a vampire couldn't be considered a pet. Kame was a bit like a puppy, a very cute one, Nakamaru thought.

"It's..." Nakamaru wavered a bit. Sure Akanishi would think he was crazy and laugh at him, "as if vampires would exist, that's why your head is that big: it's full of your big fantasies!” he thought Jin would say.

"It's ok, I won't force you to tell it to me," Akanishi said. He raised his eyebrows and let out a small puff of air in the form of a small sigh.

"It's nothing, really,” he eventually gave up and smiled, hoping it didn't seem too fake.

"Ok, Yuichi, you have to stop worrying and work! You can't be spacing out, you have to work. Kame is probably doing fine! What can a vampire do when he is alone and confined in an apartment?" he told himself, so he resumed his work.

At lunch break Nakamaru, as usual, snuck out of the building and went on his bench.

"Should I call him?" Nakamaru said out loud, talking to himself.

"He probably wouldn't even know how to answer the phone and even end up destroying it", he grinned.

"Call who?" A voice said.

Nakamaru was startled. He turned his head and saw Akanishi approaching him with a small plastic bag in on hand.

"Akanishi! It was you! You scared me! Since when did you start stalking me?"

Akanishi sat on the bench, next to his friend and took out some onigiri from the plastic bag.

"I'm not stalking you! I saw you on my way back from the conbini. So you come here as soon as the break starts?" he asked taking a look at the place: blue sky, a lot of green trees a bench and the two friends eating their lunch.

"Yeah, it's peaceful, isn't it? I discovered it by chance time ago."

Akanishi hummed. They remained in silence until the break was over and they headed to the building.

"Hey, won't you keep me company and go for a beer tonight?" Akanishi asked, rolling the chair and sitting in front of Nakamaru.

"Do you really think that I would accept?"

"But you did yesterday!" Akanishi pouted.

"Yesterday was a different matter, I couldn't say no…"

"You went because it was asked by workmates, but you refuse to go with your best friend? You are really mean Maru!" Akanishi made puppy eyes.

"I really am ne? I won't go,” Nakamaru said. He made sure to mark the last words, so that Akanishi would understand that nothing could change his mind.

"What about I come to your place?"

Nakamaru's eyes widened. Impossible, definitely impossible, he thought.

"Why are you nagging so much today?" he grinned. Akanishi wasn't that clingy at all.

"I feel lonely..."

"So it wasn't me the one with problems, but you! Ok, since you are pleading that much, which is a rare sight, I'll drink with you, but my place is out of question!"

"Ok! Thanks Yucchi!"

~*~

The workday ended and they went for a drink in a bar not that far. Nakamaru barely ended the first bottle and was just a bit tipsy, while he was listening to a completely drunk Akanishi, who was saying stupid things. He took care of the bill and even called a taxi for his friend and went back on foot. He opened the door and he went in the living room with his eyes closed. He was a bit scared of what was waiting for him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Kame wasn't on the couch. He went in the kitchen and there he was very surprised with what he saw: a beautiful figure wearing an apron and with hair gathered in a ponytail was using the kitchen. Nakamaru came closer trying not to make noise. Kame's gaze was focused on the knife he was using, although his moves were unsure. The nose was wrinkled, maybe the smell, and the tongue was touching the corner of his lips, showing his white set of teeth, his fangs retracted. Kame stopped moving and turned his head to Nakamaru. He smiled brightly.

"Oh, you are here! I didn't hear you! Okaeri!"

He really was weaker than the other vampires. If he was a normal one, he would have heard Nakamaru, right?

"Ah...Yes! Tadaima... What are you doing, exactly?" The latter pointed at the knife Kame was holding. Just then he remembered that the one in front of him was a vampire and on top of that, he was holding a knife. He had the creeps. He looked so normal that he even forgot about it.

"You can't tell? I'm making your dinner!" he pouted. It looked so delicious, it wasn't that perfect, but it seemed pretty good to eat.

"Wh-What!? Are you the same from this morning? Even your apron is ok!"

"Eh!? I'm smarter than humans, I learn and remember things fast. Also, I figured out that I can't simply live here and do nothing.”

Nakamaru blushed, he was happy. Also, it's been a long time since he eaten something homemade by someone else.

"Thank you, but you don't have to worry! Also, you can't stand this smell, right? And how did get the recipe?" Nakamaru asked.

Kame turned back and resumed his cooking.

"I watched TV and I found a program about cooking, so I made the same things I saw. Well the outcome isn't as good-looking as the one I saw, but it should be edible. And it's not that I can't stand this smell, I can bear with it, but I'll have to eat later, so I'll be going out as soon as you go to sleep. Is that ok?" Kame asked politely. Nakamaru was worried about him going out alone, he knew well he was used to it a lot, but the image of the blood on his clothes came up in mind as soon as Kame said he would go out.

"Ok, I'm fine with it. When will you be back?" he asked, a bit embarrassed, since Kame was now looking at him. He finished cooking and put everything on the table, already set up.

"Before sun rises, I think. You'll find me here when you'll wake up. Come on! Sit down and eat, I'm nervous!" Kame's cheeks flushed a bit, it was softer than other times. Was it because he needed blood?

"Yeah, sure,” Nakamaru said, sitting. The other was looking at him, anxious, so he tasted his dinner and was surprised. It was yummy delicious.

"So...how is it?" Kame asked. The nervousness was clear in his deep eyes and his trembling voice.

"It's so good! You can't even tell that this is the first time you are in a kitchen! I'm surprised!" Nakamaru was happy and, what was that? He was proud of him?

"I'm so glad! I'm quite surprised too!" Nakamaru was about to tell him to taste it himself, but then he remembered he couldn't. He made a mouthful, then he remembered about a question he had for Kame.

"I remember that you were bleeding when we met, and you can blush. Things like this obviously need blood, so does this mean that you have blood in your bodies?"

"Of course we have! Where do you think the blood we drink goes?"

"Ah, so that's how it was! So you are paler because you need blood right now?"

"You are....quite attentive,” Kame said embarrassed, blushing. Nakamaru nodded and stuffed his mouth with another bite of the food. They stayed quiet for a bit and the vampire was the first to talk.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Things go as usual. But today I went for a drink with my friend, Akanishi."

"Go for a drink? Go drinking blood? I thought humans didn't drink blood!"

"I meant drinking alcoholic drinks. Alcohol isー"

"Oh, oh! No need to tell me this! I heard about this in TV.”

Nakamaru thought that TV was a great help for him, it helped him in "teaching" Kame.

"What about you? What did you do all day?" Nakamaru asked.

"I watched TV, so that I could learn something more about humans," Kame replied.

"I see. Can you read?"

"I can, mom taught me how."

"Then what about I give you some books? This way you will have something else to do and at the same time learn things. Is there something you are interested to?"

"I like it! Nothing in particular, pick anything you want!"

"Ok, so it's on me. Thanks for the food, it was very good!"

"Thanks! You know, cooking is interesting! I enjoyed it and seeing the happy face of someone who eats what I prepare makes me even happier!" Kame said, broadly smiling. That gave Nakamaru the idea.

"Ah, that's it! I'll buy you books about cooking!"

"Ehh! Just tell me you want me to cook for you!" he said teasing Nakamaru, a mischievous smile on his face. Nakamaru blushed in response.

"W-What are you talking about! You said you enjoy it, so I thought that you may find that interesting!" he answered blushing even more, even his ears were reddened.

"I was joking! You easily get embarrassed, even thought you didn't mean it that way,” Kame said laughing.

Nakamaru taught Kame how to prepare a bath, just in case he wanted to try it and he seemed quite interested in bubbles and started blowing foam on him. Nakamaru chased away the vampire and locked himself in the bathroom, enjoying that moment of relax. He thought that Kame should have his own wardrobe; his clothes where too big for him, but could vampires go out in the sun? If he couldn't they could go shopping after the sun set. Why was he so worried about a vampire? They were creatures stronger than humans, so why? Also, why did he let him in his apartment if he had a clan of his own, who was probably looking for him right now? Was it because he couldn't think straight every time he thought about those scars and those screams from the other night? Also, he was always alone and Kame was as cute as a puppy, not scary. Not just cute, that vampire was beautiful, the most beautiful and perfect thing he ever saw. Maybe that was because vampire had to seduce their victims, so that was a weapon.

"Nakamaru! Nakamaaaaaru! Come out, I feel alone!" Kame's cheery voice interrupted his thoughts. He wrapped a towel around his hips and one on his neck and got out. Kame was sat on the couch looking at the bathroom's door.

"Now, what do you want? I was relaxing and, for your information, it didn't pass that much since I got in,” Nakamaru said. His tone of voice made him seem annoyed. He himself found it unfair for Kame, because it was just himself who was thinking too much and he didn't do anything in particular. Nakamaru was growing fond of him, even though they just met, but he was so cute that it was impossible to not like him. It wasn't a good thing, since one day Kame would be gone and back to his clan, away from his grip.

"Hey what happened? Aren't you supposed to relax if you do that thing? Why do you seem so angry instead?” Kame asked. Nakamaru sat on the couch next to Kame.

"I'm not angry, sorry if I gave you that idea,” Nakamaru said. Eventually he decided to enjoy Kame’s presence and to make sure he would have a good memory of him. "Come to think of it, if you go hunting later, there is a possibility that you will run into your friends, right?"

"Probably, but the possibilities are quite low," Kame said.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"It’s because we used to meet my father's clan in winter. You know, I still want to see my parents some time and since in winter humans celebrate that Christmas thing, my mum wants us to meet then. That being said, you have to put up with me for quite a while.”

Nakamaru was glad. After all, they just met and he didn't want him to suddenly go away while he was still sleeping.

"I understand. So you celebrate Christmas with your family?" Nakamaru asked.

"Nothing in particular. We hunt all day searching for dainty animals. Quite a good dinner.”

Nakamaru had the creeps. His friends didn't really talk about sucking animal's blood.

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" Kame unconsciously licked his lips, he was really thirsty, especially when he was thinking about hunting. Nakamaru could tell that from his eyes and he put one hand on his neck without thinking.

"No... not really,” Nakamaru replied. He really wished to get dressed. He had too much skin exposed. Kame was a friend, but still he was a vampire, and he was thirsty, really thirsty.

"Come on! Calm down! Ok, I'm thirsty and this is pretty clear by now, but I won't bite you! How many times do I have to say this before you understand?" Despite his thirsty eyes, Kame's smile was gentle and reassured Nakamaru.

"Ok, I'm sorry,” Nakamaru said.

Kame took Nakamaru's hand and pressed it against his cheek. The latter was surprised of the gesture and he froze. He wasn't used to physical contact, also since he was still covered just by a towel, he felt naked and embarrassed.

"It's fine. I don't blame you for being afraid of vampires. It's normal after all, because we normally suck humans blood. I just want you to understand that I am different,” Kame said. He used his softest voice, as sweet as honey, and Nakamaru could feel Kame’s hot huffs on his hand. He blamed the hot bath for his cheeks turning as red as Kame’s from earlier. His eyes closed. Kame gently brushed his lips from the tip of Nakamaru’s fingers to his wrist. The latter could feel the warmth of Nakamaru's blood flowing through his veins.

Nakamaru's fear faded away since he understood what Kame was doing; he was proving to him that he could resist even if his lips were at a tempting spot and he was thirsty as hell.

He said the most important words, entirely sure that it was the truth: "I'm not scared of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the leads are now learning more about the other, and they're getting closer. Oh, and don't forget the new character, Jin, Maru's bff!! lol  
> Nakamaru is pretty fast, isn't he? He already grew attached to Kame, who's so cheerful and heart-warming!  
> Kame showed him he wasn't a bloodsucker like the other vampires, he's different! Such a hard task while being thirsty, wasn't that? How will the story proceed?


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Here it is the third chapter too!!! Yaaaay!! Another one to go, and everything I've posted until now is covered, then you'll have to wait for school to be kinder to me, so that I can focus on something else that's not just school and rare singing lessons xD
> 
> Douzo, enjoy!

Five hours had passed since Kame went out. Nakamaru was half-asleep so he had heard him sneaking out. He wasn't a thief, so why didn't he use the door? Maybe he had some sort of diva-complex, afterall.

The exhaustion from before disappeared, instead everytime he closed his eyes, they opened after about three seconds.

He was tossing and turning in bed for what seemed an eternity and before he knew it, the sun was rising, slowly lighting up the world and starting a new day. Kame had said he'd be back, so it shouldn't be too long right?

There was still time until his alarm would sound and the sleepiness was slowly coming back, so Nakamaru closed his eyes waiting for sleep to bind him.

~*~

When he opened his eyes to hush the alarm, everything was just as quiet as it was when Kame had left. Nakamaru sat on the bed, yawned and stretched his arms. He remembered that his guest should be back, but he didn't hear anything coming from the other rooms, so maybe he thought that the vampire hadn't yet returned. He remembered how thirsty Kame was, so maybe he needed to drink more blood.

As he was fully conscious he got up and headed to the bathroom, he stopped to take a peek into the kitchen and the living room, but the vampire was nowhere to be found.

What if things went as he planned? That would mean that Kame was with his clan now, right? Everything was too fast. They just met, but Nakamaru took him in, and as quickly as he came, he vanished.

Well, he was a legendary creature and Nakamaru himself was a human, so there was no way they could be around each other. He felt that maybe that was it; Kame wasn't normal, he couldn't take him away from the magic he lived in.

Well, he didn't really think that, but he had to force those thoughts to accept that Kame wasn't there anymore.

He almost had an heart attack when he opened the door to the bathroom, and revealed a happy Kame sitting in the bathtub, playing with foam.

"Ah, good morning Nakamaru!" he waved at him smiling. He seemed healthier than the day before, his skin creamy white again, his lips plump and pink like they were meant to be.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing here!? Good morning my ass! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm bathing, see?" Kame gestured happily towards a cloud of bubbles he held up in his chubby hands.

"Of course I can see! When you bathe or are naked you should lock the door!"

"Calm down! We're both men, it isn't really a problem, I don't mind"

"I do! Just, ugh, tell me when you're finished!" Nakamaru sighed heavily.

"Hai!" Kame chirped cheerily as Nakamaru closed the door behind himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was glad, because Kame was there, trouble-making as he had been since they first met. Maru had really started panicking too fast. He fell asleep afterall, so he couldn't tell when Kame had come back.

While Kame was bathing he went in the kitchen and made breakfast. Kame had been in the bathroom for a while and Maru had almost finished his own food.

The vampire came out naked and closed the door behind him making Nakamaru nearly choke on his food

"Why are you naked!?"

"I don't have anything! You threw away my clothes because they were ruined, so I just wore yours!

"That's what towels are for! You use them when you get out of the shower! And as for clothes, just tell me if you can to go out during the day, you’re a vampire afterall" Nakamaru said looking in a different direction, cheeks gaining colour.

"I do, I just feel a bit dizzy, but I can bear with it. Why are you asking me?" Kame asked confused.

"Ok, then today I'll pick you up and we'll buy clothes for you. For the time being, pick anything you like from my wardarobe"

"Seriously!? You'll really buy clothes? For me? Wa~ it's been so long since someone bought clothes for me! Thank you, I'm really happy!" Kame said genuinely glad.

"Ok, but now dress up! And....please stop bouncing around!" Nakamaru added embarrassed, lowering his gaze and even his cheeks where red now.

"Ha~i," Kame said giggling, "Yucchi you're so picky," he heard the vampire murmuring as he went in the bedroom.

Yucchi? No one called him like that! They've known each other for like, three days and he just called him by his first name?

Ok, Yuichi, your mind must be playing tricks again! He just murmured something, so it's not impossible that you may have misheard, so pretend it was nothing. Ah, that Kame..." he thought shoving the remaining food in his mouth.

Kame chose a large light-pink T-shirt, which looked even larger on him, and bermuda shorts while Maru picked black trousers and a short-sleeved white shirt.

"I'm off to work! Remember, I'll pick you up this afternoon, so make sure you are here!"

"Where can I go alone in a big city I've never been to?"

"Right, anyway, see you later!"

"Bye," Kame waved distractedly at Nakamaru, busying himself with the remote control; he still didn't get very well how to use it and he was glad when he saw the screen lighting up.

While zapping through the channels he noticed there was a game and, from the description Nakamaru made he thought it must be the sport called 'baseball'. Though he didn't really understand anything, he was fascinated and he could say he quite liked baseball, despite previously saying it was boring.

The match ended and he hadn't anything else to do, he had had enough of watching TV so he started wandering in the empty house.

The bed was still messy and since he remembered how it was before Nakamaru slept, Kame decided to adjust it. He wanted to see how laying down on a bed felt, laying down he discovered it was comfortable. A lot better than the couch.

Kame laid there, gazing at his bracelet for a long time. It was silver and had some black stones on it and in the middle of a hanging cross, a tiny black stone gleamed in the light. He has always had that on his wrist since he could remember, unless he wasn't hunting, because when it was removed Kame would show his true form.

It wasn't that big of a transformation: he just had longer fangs and he was faster, stronger and poisonous. He had to wear it because he was a growing half-vampire and he couldn't control his powers as well as others, also, because he was unstable, there were times where his power would increase rapidly and he couldn't calm down. That's why Kame needed to always be focused, because if his focus was lost he would transform.

It didn't matter if he was with his clan, but back then, when he was with his parents and his mom was human, it was dangerous and he needed to be careful. It's the same thing as now, as he was living with a human.

That’s why Kame slept sometimes: because he just needed to take a break.Much like now, soundly he was so sound asleep he didn't hear Maru come home.

"Oh, he's asleep!" said to himself entering the bedroom. He lightly caressed Kame's hair, "I'm sorry, you must get really bored being alone all day, huh?"

Kame's bottom lip was slightly forward, forming a slight pout. Rather than a vampire, the boy resembled an angel.

Even sleeping, Nakamaru noticed, he is awfully cute.

Nakamaru gently called Kame, but the latter pulled his arm and what happened the next few seconds was just too fast that even the reporter didn't understand what it was.

The next thing he knew he was lying on the bed with Kame hugging him with a smile on his face, still sound asleep. The boy was too strong to push away, Nakamaru failed twice and then gave up. They remained like that and he had to admit he didn't really mind that much. Suddenly Kame rubbed his knee in his sensitive zone and Nakamaru started to feel hot.

"Perfect, he's not just a clingy sleepwalker vampire, but a RAPER sleepwalker vampire!" Nakamaru thought, clenching his teeth to suppress a moan. Kame suddenly stopped and Nakamaru, slightly panting, felt relieved. But it wasn't over yet because just when he was trying to sneak out, Kame's hand reached for him, pinning him on the bed yet again.

The next thing he felt was the vampire's hand unbuttoning his shirt buttons and then teasing with two fingers one of his pink nipples, while the other hand stopped Nakamaru's on top of his head.

Nakamaru's eyes were widened as he looked at the smaller on top of him. He never thought the cute Kame could do something like that with such a pleased and lustful face! Was that even possible to make while sleeping!? He was sleeping, right?

Nakamaru stopped thinking when Kame's skilled tongue licked his neck. Nakamaru definitely would prefer being raped than having his blood sucked.

"Kame...Kame, please wake up! Like hell I'll let you sleep again, if you do this everytime!" Nakamaru hissed while Kame's fingers were sliding up his inner-thighs.

Soft lips touched the reporter’s, the contact felt weird at first and the latter was surprised, but when the vampire fiercely forced his tongue in his mouth, Nakamaru shut his eyes and slowly joined the kiss. Wait... he was straight, so why was he enjoying it?

It became more and more demanding, sucking on each other tongues, scratching for more friction, biting the other's lips. Nakamaru opened his eyes, unable to think anymore.

As he licked Kame's lower lip, the latter drew back, his eyes wide-open gazing at the man under him, as surprised as him.

"What ... happened?" astonished, the vampire gazed at the man under him: unbuttoned shirt, hickey on his collarbones and shoulders, face flushed and swollen lips. It wasn't his fault, was it? He was even fully clothed.

Nakamaru turned his gaze, too embarrassed to stand the other's stare and didn't say a word. That was the first time a man did that to him.

Kame came to his senses and quickly got off him, sitting to the corner of the bed, but still looking at the other man. The human didn't seem angry, the vampire hoped that he wouldn't hate him and kick him out. Kame was just starting to enjoy his stay.

"Was it me just now?" he asked cautiously. Nakamaru just nodded in response, still unable to say anything. Since they stopped when he was starting to almost enjoy it, a part of him was still aroused, but another part was...he himself didn't know what the other part was feeling.

"Sorry, I don't know what has come over me, but I didn't intend to... attack you. I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm not saying I didn't do anything bad, but what if I did something worse!? I'm very very sorry!" Kame seemed honest, but an apology wasn't what Nakamaru was asking for. He was sleeping, so he didn't do it on purpose.

"Ok, don't worry, you didn't suck my blood, so you don't have to worry" his voice shaking, he was still too embarrassed, but he had to speak.

"I didn't suck your blood, but I did those things to you... I think it's better if I leave..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAN DAN DAAAAAAN! cliffhanger!! *pathos lol* I'm evil, I know!! Please, don't hate me too much...
> 
> Oh, well, now we now something else about Kame's vampire nature, ne? He has a rosario to control him!  
> Writing that very small NC-17 scene was so difficult! Also I didn't know if I wanted to make it a NC-Q7 or if I still wanted to go for the cute side of Kame. But Kame is just so sexy that I can't ignore that side for too long, so sorry for that failed!NC-17, but it was needed xD
> 
> What will happen next? Stay tuned!!


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but that's because the original draft I had was deleted from my phone (yeah, Koki writes lyrics on the phone, and I write stories xD), so I had to write everything once again...

"I think it's better if I leave..." Kame's low voice echoed in his head once the vampire had stopped speaking. Nakamaru's eyes went wide as he turned to face Kame, looking straight into his unreadable eyes. What was he thinking?

"This time it was near-rape, but what if it happens again? What do I do if it exceeds rape? I don't even want to think about it. Thanks for treating my injuries and for letting me stay here, it was the first time someone did this much for me, I'll always remember it." He forced a smile, but his eyes were telling another story, then he got up from the bed and went to exit.

He was almost up when Nakamaru quickly crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed Kame's wrist to prevent the vampire from leaving.

Leave? Impossible! He just came and Nakamaru wanted him to stay. What he just did didn't matter. If forgetting about it would keep Kame with him, then he was fine with forgetting.

"Stay" why did Nakamaru want him to stay at all costs? Why did he accept that kiss? Why was he so disappointed when the other stopped? "Please..." he would find the answers later, all he was thinking about now was how much he wanted the vampire to be there.

"Don't go away, stay here..." his voice, as well as his eyes, were pleading as he tightened his grip on Kame's wrist.

"You should hate me, but you're asking me to stay here with you instead!?" Kame turned to face Maru, who was still a mess, and gazed into his pleading eyes. It wasn't normal that a man was begging a vampire who just raped him to stay.

Nakamaru nodded slowly and the plead in his eyes vanished. They became intense as flames, burning with determination.

"Until you will find your clan in winter, please stay here with me," the flash in his eyes shook a bit, showing a hint of their usual and honest gentleness.

That was all Kame needed to see to decide that he still wanted to stay with that crazy man who was willing to beg a dangerous monster like him whole-heartedly to be with him, aware of the risks he could run into, but...

"I'll come back, I don't know when, but I'll surely come back" he said, turning to face Nakamaru, who was frowning and his pleading look vanished, replaced by a sad one.

"Why? Can't you just stay?"

"I need to sort out my thoughts," Kame said, coldness in his tone.

"You won't come back, I know"

"I always keep my promises, I really just need to be alone for a while, because I can't overlook what I just did, and you too. Trust me, will you?" his voice were still a bit cold but his eyes were gentler now.

Nakamaru looked into them for an instant and decided to trust him, so he let go of Kame's wrist and watched the latter going away murmuring a soft "thank you".

He went away, just as the reporter thought that morning, but this time it was true. Of course, it was temporary – he will come back, so he said himself – but for the time being he wasn't there and the house broke in silence, while Nakamaru was still crawled on the bed.

He wanted to take a shower, so he could release his tension from the day and at the same time thinking.

When hot water started falling, his mind produced hundreds of questions:

Of course, Kame's action wasn't one Nakamaru could turn a blind eye on, because for him sex was something that came hooked on with love, hence done by two people with feelings of love for each other, and that definitely wasn't the case (even thought they managed to stop before the real thing could happen).

Eventually he decided to forgive Kame because it wasn't like he did it because he wanted to, he was sleeping and couldn't control himself.

He was sure he was straight, so why did he enjoy what Kame did to him? Why did he answer that kiss and feel so disappointed when the other pulled away? Why did he feel like his whole world was ending when he heard the word “leave”? Then again, did he really give in just because Kame was too strong to get away?

His hands passed on the red marks Kame's unwitting lips made on his body and remembered those hands on him, slowly getting used to his body and, finally, Kame’s irresistible vanilla scent…

The answer to all of his question was one...

“No, I don’t love him!” Nakamaru shouted, his voice muffled by the water noise, "I just care about him"

~*~

Three days passed and every night Nakamaru would lay awake until dawn, waiting for the vampire to come back. But he didn't.

He couldn't believe how much his life changed in the mere three days Kame was there and how much he found his previous life so boring.

He sleeps at dawn, barely three hours, goes to work, comes back waiting for Kame; that's his routine.

He bought books about cooking and sports wanting to surprise the vampire when he'll come back, but still he didn't.

The first week passed and even Jin noticed that something was off: Nakamaru seemed strangely pale and he had deep shadows under his eyes, something that shouldn't happen to a person as meticulous as his friend was.

"Are you sleeping properly lately? Seriously, you are scary, Maru! Don't tell me you are in a fight with your girlfriend!"

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Nakamaru, almost choking on his lunch as Jin spewed his nonsense. " I don't even have a girlfriend!"

"Then...boyfriend?" Asked Akanishi, a hint of malice in his voice and eyes.

"With all the due respect, Akanishi, I'm not like you; I'm straight!" He said, stressing every syllable of the last word. Yes, Jin was gay and they all knew it, but he didn't feel anything but a deep friendship for his friend Maru.

"Whatever...don't lie to me, Maru! I saw that hickey on your neck!"

"This...this...it's not what you think! It's just...just...a-a..." Nakamaru was at loss for words, "bruise! I slipped in the shower," he said, hoping he didn't sound that fake: he was a terrible liar.

"Maru you don't seem to be you recently..."

"What do you mean Bakanishi? I'm always me, you know that."

"Yeah Maru is the silly Maru as always, but in a different way."

"Different way?" Nakamaru tilted his head to the side, frowning. His friend was saying weird stuff.

"Before you were just spacing out, but now you are a mess and it seems like you're lacking sleep, and you're sighing a lot! You seem like you immediately want to go home as soon as work ends. You were so meticulous, but now you seem more haphazard...Your desk is so messy, it never was before!"

"I did this before too, going back immediately I mean..." Nakamaru muttered. Jin wasn't that wrong.

"But you didn't do the other things!" Jin rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Bakanishi you are reading too much in it, I'm working on this article and I want it to be great, so I'm working overtime and before I realize it, it's already morning, that's all. Why are you so attentive all of a sudden?"

"I didn't have reasons before, but now you suddenly became a very bad child! Daddy is worried! Don't stay up too late, big-nosed son!" Akanishi giggled.

"Hey! A dad wouldn't say that to his son, Bakanishi!" Nakamaru protested, but he seemed amused too and the two friends resumed eating and chitchatting light-heartedly. Akanishi was happy his friend was smiling again as if he meant it, not forcing it.

Nakamaru noticed that even though Jin always acted like he didn't care about anything, he actually worried a lot and is less dumb than he shows.

When they came back in the office, Nakamaru sat and looked at his messy desk – something he couldn't bear before – and remembered Jin's words. Since he didn't want to worry his friend further, he cleaned it reluctantly, putting on a smiling face which didn't seem real to him. He wasn't in the right mood to clean.

Jin was looking at him through corner of his eye, wondering what his friend was trying so hard to hide. It's got to be something big, Akanishi thought, since he is keeping it from me, his best friend. But then again, he is the average Nakamaru; there is no way something that big can happen in his average and perfect world!

"What are you staring at?" Nakamaru noticed, slight bother in his voice. Jin was pissing him off, he didn't want to tell him the truth, so he should stop behaving like a worried okaa-san!

"Hey big-head, I wasn't looking at you! You're too vain! Remember that you're sitting next to the windows. I was looking behind you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Akanishi," waving him off with a gesture of his left hand and his eyes glued on the PC, he was organizing his interviews for the week and whatsoever.

Jin kept quiet and resumed his work too, immediately focusing on a soccer article he had to hand in two days from then.

"Whatever!" He thought, "if he wants to talk about it, he'll do it!"

But he couldn't stop imagining what happened to Nakamaru. If it was someone, then he would admire that person for being able to shake the always-very-composed Maru.

He let a small sigh escape his lips, then started tapping his hands on the keyboard. On the other hand Nakamaru finished going through his schedule and had started preparing questions for tomorrow's interview.

~*~

The following week was hard: Nakamaru wanted to distract himself from thinking about Kame and the fact that he still wasn't home, so he accepted a lot of work and thus, was very tired.

Every day he would come home quite late and eat something quick (or didn't eat at all. In fact his co-workers told him he looked skinnier) and as usual wait till dawn for Kame.

He decided to trust the vampire's words and waited, and waited and waited, but as days passed Nakamaru was losing his confidence. What if the vampire lied to him? Maybe he simply wanted to get rid of him quickly, so he decided to tell him a lie. They had just met a couple of days before and maybe the vampire really didn't care. Maybe he just wanted to have dinner, but he pitied Maru too much to suck his blood, or simply, Maru wasn't his type.

Still there was another part of him that was attracted to that vampire who was like a magnet - his aura was- who still believed Kame would come back. Afterall what are some days if you have infinite defining in front of you?

Nakamaru didn't know much about vampires before meeting a real one, but he knew that they were seducing creatures, so he thought it was normal he was so attracted to him. Even though the Kame Nakamaru knew was too cute, that cuteness didn't hide his sexiness, which was fully exposed, especially during the last moments they spent together.

He blamed Kame and that kiss that was left hanging in the air. He couldn't stop thinking about those luscious lips, that sweet and tempting vanilla scent and all that sexiness and perfection which was Kame himself.

No, he didn't love him, but he missed him...

~*~

The house was empty and if it wasn't for the reporter's memories of Kame and the burning on his body he felt everytime he thought about that happening – because Nakamaru decided it wasn't an accident, but he couldn't understand whether it was a good or a bad happening, afterall Kame disappeared because of it – he would think that it was just a dream.

He remembered when he met Kame: how much pain he was in, red stains dirtying his clothes and white fangs fully exposed.

He remembered the first morning Kame was there and how he messed up both himself and the kitchen.

He remembered how much his eyes were glowing when he said his cooking was good and how genuine was his laugh was when he blew soap bubbles on Nakamaru.

Nakamaru remembered how he bustled with the remote control everytime he wanted to watch TV.

"I think it's better if I leave," "I promise I'll come back," Kame's words filled Nakamaru's thoughts and a sad, guttural laugh escaped from his throat.

No, Nakamaru didn't love Kame, but he felt lonely without him.

~*~

The third week's passed, and Nakamaru started to think that it really was a dream, too real, yet it ended too fast.

No, it wasn't a dream, he wasn't so sure of it, but something told him it definitely wasn't. Maybe the fact that if he imagined it, he could still feel the feeling of Kame's lips on his and his skin burning in the place the other touched him. Also there were the hickeys: they disappeared, but they were on his body and he couldn't possibly have done that to himself.  
That's why he kept waiting, hanging on the hope he wasn't mad and that there really was a lonely vampire wandering somewhere who knew there was someone waiting for him so much.

No, Nakamaru didn't love him, but he was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very angsty chappie xD
> 
> But the house was so lively when Kame was there. If I was Nakamaru, I would be sad as well if he were to leave me like that, especially if the bond was getting stronger day by day...Well, at least he said he would come back..
> 
> We miss you Kameee!! Come back already!!! We love you and we admit it, not like a certain depressed moron who keeps on denying!!


End file.
